onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Feather
Feather (フェザー, Fezā) is the A-Class Rank 34 professional hero of the Hero Association. Appearance Feather is a tall and noticeably muscular young man with long, spiky black hair and has a black markings over his dark eyes. His attire consists of a revealing top that shows off his abdomen and has cuts down the sides that are clipped together with a thin strip of fabric. He also dons a white cape attached to a triple shelled shoulder pad on his right shoulder and a woolly covering on his left. He finishes his attire with two belts that wrap around his waist and a black choker. His weapon on his arm have chains attached to rings on each finger that runs over his hands which control his retractable tekkō kagi blades. Personality Feather is a serious individual who focuses on the task at hand. He is composed when confronting the surprising ambush of the Monster Association. He is confident in his battles prowess, openly declaring the climax of the battle. He is shown to be an understanding individual when his girlfriend, Erika, was selling him out to a group of criminals. He harbors faith that she was putting on an act when she sold him out. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc Feather is one of the heroes recruited to the Monster Association raid's support team. When the heroes enter the Monster Association territory, they are ambushed by a horde of monsters and Feather immediately prepares for battle. He kills several monsters during the attack and impresses Sweet Mask with his battle style and prowess. The hero support group fights off the remaining Monster Association forces on the surface as they escort Waganma to safety. Suddenly, Nyan appears. Feather watches in shock as the monster attacks the group, incapacitating several of the heroes. The remaining heroes prepare to fight the monster. Green and Strange Binding Shell restrain the monster, and Feather and Shadow Ring try to take advantage of its apparent immobility and attack it with their clawed weapons. However, Nyan slips out of the bonds and swiftly defeats the two heroes. Unnamed Saga Psychic Sisters Arc Feather appears being defeated by the Iron Fist gang trying to save his girlfriend from them. His girlfriend Erika soon appears to tell him she was sent to spy on him and that she was actually Big Iron's girlfriend. As he was about to be killed he is saved by Saitama and Tatsumaki who accidentally show up during their fight and defeat Big Iron and his gang. He then approaches Erika as he is confident she only said what she said because she was forced to. Abilities and Powers As an A-Class Hero, Feather is a skilled and powerful fighter. He easily killed large numbers of weaker Monster Association villains, and was later able to defeat several members of an infamous gang before being brought down. His skills are enough to impress Sweet Mask, who has high standards when it comes to heroes. Fighting Style Beautiful Play (美技, Bigi): His fighting style is renowned enough among heroes that even Sweet Mask has heard of it. Feather is proficient at using his blades to cut down his opponents. He steps on opponents to gain aerial mobility and rains slashes at his opponents with his claws and his blades on his shoes. His fighting style is also known as Midair Killing Arts. Equipment Tekkō Kagi Blades: Feather wields a three prong giant claw on his hands and feet. They are retractable. References Navigation fr:Feather Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:A-Class